warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Shamans
Shamans are the key religious figures of the monstrous (such as Greenskin or Ogre), or less civilised Human tribes. It is their job to act as intermediaries between the mortal realm and the spirit realm. They must drive off evil spirits, while placating benevolent ones. They have a special relationship with their tribe’s tutelary spirits. Frequently ancestors, these spirits watch over the tribe and protect it, as long as the shamans show proper respect and make frequent sacrifices. Apprentice Shamans The touch of magic is rarely a welcome one amongst the monstrous tribes. Those with magical aptitude are often driven mad by unsettling dreams and their strange behaviour can lead to their deaths at the hands of superstitious tribesman. A few learn to cast minor spells in a manner akin to the hedge wizards of the Empire. The best of these candidates are taken as apprentices by tribal shamans. While this does safeguard them against murder, they become virtual slaves of their shamans and must endure years of pain and humiliation before finishing their apprenticeships. If they survive the experience, they have taken the first step on a path to power among their tribe. Shaman Lord The most powerful shamans are the shaman lords. They have mastered spirit magic and kept their tribes strong. Tribal chiefs look to them for advice on nearly everything and they treated with something approaching awe. In some tribes, shaman lords become chiefs themselves. A few become powerful enough that they dominate several tribes and have many lesser shamans in their service. Like all powerful figures in the monstrous tribes, however, shaman lords must keep an eye on ambitious subordinates and make examples of those who dare to challenge them. Spellcasters identified as Shamans may also include Amber Magisters, Bray-Shamans, Goblin Shamans and Orc Shamans. The Lore of Spirits The Lore of Spirits is the magic of shamanism. Practitioners are skilled at both defeating malevolent spirits like the Ethereal Undead and invoking the aid of their tribes’ tutelary spirits. List of Known Spells * Defeat Disease Spirit - You can cure a disease by defeating its malevolent spirit. You must touch the target of the spell to begin. If successful, you defeat the disease spirit and the subject is instantly cured of all effects. This spell can do nothing for those already dead by disease; for them, it’s too late. * Fire of Vengeance - You are filled with such anger at the enemies of your tribe that glowing green fire bursts from your eyes and hurtles towards one opponent within 36 yards of you. * Message of Doom - You appear in the dreams of one character and foretell his doom at your hands. You needn’t speak the same language, as the dream vividly shows the target his own gruesome death. The next time the target of this spell sees you, he may very well become terrified. The receiver of the message of doom must be asleep when the spell is cast. * Spirit Shield - The spirits watch over your tribe and protect it from harm. * Spirit Staff - Your weapon, which must be a quarter staff, is imbued with the power of your tribes’ spirits. * Spirits' Voice - You speak with the voice of your tribe’s spirits, exhorting tribesman to perform great deeds. Gallery Total_War_Norscan_Shaman_Concept_Art_1.jpg Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Old World Bestiary ** : pg. 80 ** : pg. 81 Category:Greenskins Category:Mankind Category:Ogre Kingdoms Category:Shamans Category:Sorcerers Category:S